Insimbi Gibi
Insimbi's story Insimbi ******* Gibi, age: 3; she was taken out of school and forced to be homeschooled. 4, even though Insimbi was mostly in school she would sneak out of her home, to find Maria. Age 5, Maria and Insimbi were good friends, they were the best of friends... Insimbi's life was hell until she met her. Age 6, Insimbi's Still suffering! 7, Insimbi is now Depressed Insimbi 8, She was the eldest child of a family of 4, Insimbi's mother died at birth with her little brother, Michael-- he was a living devil-- it was just Insimbi, her brother and her father who only disregarded Insimbi ever cense... At the age of 9, her Steel powers came around, this made her skin harder, her claws appear sharper and the nubs of her horns popping out of her head. (That was just like a bead on the sides of her head above her ears) Insimbi now 12 1/2 years old, managed to figure out her powers when her brother tried to rip off one of her horns because 'he wanted it', Insimbi snaped scratching her brother in the face, her father was furious taking a butchers knife and dragging Insimbi to a dark room... after she loses her Dragon-like legs, she realized what was happening... she fought back dizzy and weakly from the loss of blood, her left arm was next... Adrenaline pumping through her body she used her right hand and turned it into a steel spike killing her father and defending her life... In her dragon form, she flew away from the scene, making a new life... Age 14, issues came around and she was greatly ill, found by Justine- Insimbi spent 3 years in a chamber until the Illness diminished. Year 17, Insimbi wakes up from her coma and meets Ernestine (Another Elemental). Insimbi 17 1/2, In a Wheelchair with her newly adapted sister- Ernest, she spends two years under the water within the sea kingdom, creating mechanical limbs with the help of a BlackOctarian and a PeriwinkleShark. She lives underground creating a forging service, creating alloy metals, weapons, armors, radios, and radio towers/satellites; hiring a pair of twins, ShakAxhi. Insimbi 19, with her morph-ability robotic limbs, she follows Ernest and Aquainus (A fellow Elemental), to find Aqua 's sister Perci ... Insimbi 20, Things had settled down, or so was thought- Insimbi Heard Everything and Everyone again; that drove her up the walls, The DN started to find Insimbi and her supportive family, but goes her own ways, disregarding everything in her life leading up to this point... She knows what she's doing and it will finally be over when she's done... In the end, the final battle Insimbi realized everything and nothing at the same time... she wasn't going to make it, not after hurting the very person she loved she knew she couldn't go back... knowing that she couldn't be accepted anywhere and let Ernest kill her :D (THE END) but it continues ---- Other Info ---- First Name: Insimbi Maiden Name: ------- Last Name: Gibi Other Names: Ins, Tabby(Ernest), Silver(Mint). Species: Dragoling, inkling. Gender: Female Height: 4'11 Age: 20 Current Residence: An Underwater Base Previous Residence: Unknown Weapon: Herself Sexuality: GAY Other: Her Older Adopted Sister(not Adopted) Ernestine, Michtnal her younger-by-5-years-disowned-Birth-brother. Info: A Metal dragon, who has the fear of heights and talking to people, not to mention she has Motion sickness and loves eating rare metals. From her past she had numbed her pain for such a long time, she sometimes doesn't show many emotions. Clumsy at times and will take any open opportunity to win...Even if it means joining the wrong team... ||Say like join the DN||: V Song on Inspiration: Creep-P - Exorcism ft. Cyber Diva (Vocaloid Original Song) Quotes "I know what I'm doing, and it's for the better." TheDemonWolf1548 (talk) 01:09, August 6, 2019 (UTC) Category:Unaffiliated